Gift
by TheRullerAndTheKiller
Summary: He knew he shouldn't have said what he said, he knew that it would have caused Law to become aggravated, but he had still said it. Now his stomach and chest were pressed on the surface of the island and his jeans were pooled by his feet.
They were in the kitchen. Luffy was on his stomach, his chest pressed onto the the kitchen island's surface. His arms were stretched out across the island until his hands were grasping onto the island's edge.

The black, rectangular gift bag was innocently laying down near the edge of the island. It had served its purpose by concealing the items that had been placed inside of it. Now it was just forgotten near the edge of the island, not close enough to the edge to fall.

There was a box and a piece of plastic on the floor close to Luffy's feet. They too had served their purpose of containing the gift that had been so graciously given to them, well, given to Luffy. The gift that had been the cause of their current situation.

He knew he shouldn't have said what he said, he knew that it would have caused Law to become aggravated, but he had still said it. Now his stomach and chest were pressed on the surface of the island and his jeans were pooled by his feet.

* * *

 _He ran down the stairs, his appearance disheveled. Hair, dripping wet. Shirt, sticking slightly to his back because of his wet skin. He had just gotten out of the shower, he hadn't even dried himself properly before he quickly put on clothes and ran to the door._

 _The incessant knocking that came from the front door had reached his ears immediately after he had gotten out of the bathroom. It hadn't stopped nor had it decreased in its urgency. His mind started rushing through the possibilities and scenarios that would cause a person to behave in such a way. He thought that the reason to such behavior may be a dire emergency and with that thought in mind he grabbed some clothes and didn't bother with underwear or with properly drying himself._

 _He reached the front door and swung the door open without bothering to look through the peephole of the door._

 _He looked at the person who stood in front of him. He noticed that the man was wearing his working attire and wondered if he had come straight from his work place to his and Law's house._

 _He tilted his head in question to Shachi's presence. As far as he was aware Law hadn't invited shachi over and even if he had, Shachi would have been wearing normal clothes. Right? Right. "What are you doing here?" He asked once he figured that Shachi would not be giving any information regarding his presence unless he were to be asked._

 _The grin that was settled on Shachi's facial features had been a grin that reminded Luffy of a mischievous child...he didn't like this. "Just here to wish you a happy birthday," as Shachi said this he pushed his hand out towards Luffy, a present in hand. His grin had turned from a mischievous grin to an actual smile that made Luffy unconsciously smile back._

 _Luffy turned his head in the direction of the stairs. He could hear Law's heavy footfalls coming from the steps. His attention was back to Shachi when the man pulled Luffy's hand and placed the thin ribbon of the gift bag on his hand. "Hope you_ thoroughly _enjoy," with the stress on the word 'thoroughly' the smile that Shachi had had reverted back to its mischievous grin. Shachi had closed the door as he left, not waiting for Law to reach them._ _Luffy stood there, he looked at the rectangular, black gift bag and saw that it had been shut with tape, he could not see the contents._

 _Once he felt Law's strong arms wrap around his stomach and felt him place his chin on his shoulder, he sighed in content. "What was that?" Luffy found himself asking as he nestled into Law's comfortable arms._

 _"He's a close friend and I can't even tell you why he does what he does."_

 _Luffy hummed in understanding and placed his free hand on Law's forearm. He pressed his back to Law's chest, riding them of any space that may have been between them. The heat that had been very present during their shower session was beginning to yet again make itself present by the simple proximity of Law's body._

 _It was his birthday, which meant endless teasing. Law would jerk him off, give him head, fingerfuck him, rim the fuck out of him, or simply caress him until his body was itching with need for Law to just fuck him. But Law wouldn't, well not until late in the afternoon._

 _Luffy found these…'rituals' to be rather annoying. Though as annoying as they may have seemed, he couldn't deny the fact that he would be so wound up by the time the inevitable happened that the pleasure would be intensified_ because _of the fact that he had to wait._ _Birthdays, in terms of sexually derived pleasure, seemed to be a bittersweet experience._

 _Law had fingerfucked him when they had been taking a shower and all he could think about was the way in which Law's hard cock had rubbed the area just below his tailbone. He needed more than just Law's fingers but no matter how much he would ask, Law would just wait until later in the evening._

 _Bringing his attention back to the arms that held him tightly, he looked at the bag in his hand, "Wonder what it is."_

 _Law bit Luffy's neck, just hard enough to make the boy shiver. "Well," he began as he started to place kisses up Luffy's neck until he was by his ear, "...you can always just open it," just as he finished his proposal, he ran the tip of his tongue on the shell of Luffy's ear._

 _He parted from Luffy's ear and blew some air on the skin that he had just licked. Luffy shivered in response and pushed away from Law's body. He ignored the way the heat in his lower abdomen had begun to collect and boil his blood. He knew his face was a little flushed._

 _He quickly walked to the kitchen before Law would grab hold of him yet again. He grabbed a knife, put the bag on the kitchen island and made quick work of the tape. After he had returned the knife, Luffy looked at the contents that the bag held. He could only see the top of a box. He grabbed the sides of the bag and lifted it, he tilted the bag, making the bag's items fall on the island. He dropped the bag on the surface of the island and picked up the box._

 _His eyes widened. "Beads...vibrating beads," he corrected himself as he read the words on the box. He felt Law's side brush against his side and he turned his face, "What kind of friends do you have?"_

 _Law grabbed the box and looked at the black, smooth beads inside it. They were silicone beads. The beads didn't have space between them, eight beads being consecutive of each other, a big ring at the base of the toy so the owner would be able to pull and push to their desire._

 _Luffy felt a bout of laughter form itself within him as he saw Law's disgusted expression. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing._

 _"Why on_ earth _would he give you this?"_

 _"Maybe he doesn't believe in your skills," Luffy suggested as he gave in. The fit of laughter that he had been holding onto made its way from his lips._

 _Luffy received a glare from Law for his laughter and so he controlled himself, straightened himself up and leaned his body against the edge of the island. "I'm gonna return this tomorrow when I see him," Law had returned his attention to the toy he held in his hand. Now he did not mind using toys, not at all. They were fun sometimes and he would be lying if he said that the beads in the box didn't seriously intrigue him, but, his friend had given it to them, that just made it weird._

 _Luffy placed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "Why would you return it? Are you that pissed or do you just want to return it because you don't trust your own skills when compared to the toy in terms of pleasuring me?"_

 _He laughed a bit more at his own comment and looked up at Law. Before he could comment on Law's glare, he was pushed face first onto the surface of the kitchen island._

* * *

And that was how Luffy got himself into the predicament that he currently seems to be in. Law had spanked him on the patch of skin where his ass begins. He had been spanked with just the right amount of force so that the pain that derived from the act, not only brought pain but pleasure as well. Law had started out with simple swats, all causing just a tingle to his skin. Later on though, the sound of Law's hand meeting his skin resounded throughout the kitchen. He was sure that his skin there was an angry red but he couldn't stop his whimpering or the way his cock twitched after each hard slap.

The smacking that he had gone through had left a tingling sensation that would disperse from where the hits had been first administered to the majority of his ass. He would be lying if he were to say that he wasn't extremely aroused. His body had gone from day to day temperatures to burning hot in less than five minutes. He could feel the shirt he was wearing further stick to him from the perspiration that was forming on his skin.

He had been put through the torture of watching as Law prepared the toy that Luffy had so carelessly stated would make him feel better than Law's dick. He had been given directions not to touch himself, directions that he would begrudgingly follow. As Law prepared the beads, he had had time to regulate his breathing and somewhat calm down.

The second he felt the tip of the toy was the second the heat in his body spiked back to full force. Law had not opened him up with his fingers before pressing the object against his entrance, other than when they had been in the bathroom that is.

The first three beads had been instantly pushed inside of him. His skin was responding to Law as he racked his free hand up his back from under his shirt.

The item was pulled out to leave just the tip, the very tip, inside of him. Law smirked as he saw that Luffy's entrance seemed to contract around what he had left inside him, as if in an attempt to pull it back inside. He pushed the beads back in, one by one. Not particularly slow but slow enough to make Luffy want to push back and impale himself. After Luffy's first attempt to push back onto the object, Law had moved his hand from Luffy's back to his hip. Grabbing hold and tightening there, not allowing Luffy to push back.

Luffy let out a long sigh as he felt the sixth bead enter him. It had taken a bit longer, it had not been painful, not in the slightest, the sixth bead had just taken longer. The momentum of the way in which Law had been inserting the beads had slowed on the sixth one since the first ring of muscles to his entrance had been just tight enough to slow the way in which Law had been pressing the beads into him.

He let his forehead fall to the island's surface, his cock was beginning to spill precum. He had shut his eyes closed once the small vibrating sensations radiated from his innards. The grip he had on the edge of the island had only tightened as the vibrations became stronger, he bit his lower lip.

Law ruthlessly pulled out the beads from Luffy and again, pushed slowly until the seventh bead was settled within Luffy. Law twirled the toy inside Luffy and with no warning, he pushed in the last bead in. Luffy's head went back. He opened his mouth with a silent moan.

Law had pushed the toy in as far as he could. He increased the velocity of the vibrations to maximum and smirked in delight as Luffy's body shivered. His cock had been riled up just by the image of Luffy opening and closing on the beads, his erection only got harder when he saw the way his partner shivered as well as when he heard him moan out in ecstasy as he increased the vibrations. He just wanted to pull the contraption out and fuck Luffy until the kid was forced to stand on his tiptoes, but he had to wait. He wanted Luffy to desire him more, so much more that the simple thought of having Law inside him would make him drip with need. So he waited.

Luffy's thighs quivered as he felt the first couple of beads rub up against his prostate when Law pushed and pulled on the ring at the end of the beads. His vision was blurry, unfocused. He needed Law, he needed release but he had not been allowed to touch himself so he wouldn't.

The sensation he got when Law would pull or push on the toy mixed with the sensation of the vibrations was an overwhelming feeling that would cause his toes to curl. He knew that his precum was running over the head of his cock and down the length of his ignored shaft.

The minute when Law had moved his hand from Luffy's waist to place it on his thigh had been the only time Luffy had been able to push back to the toy. But he needed more, "Law, fuck, pl-please, I need you." His voice sounded raspy, low and needy.

Luffy couldn't hold back from whimpering whenever Law would slowly pull the eighth bead out, just the eighth bead, to push it back in at the same speed. "Not until later in the evening, and did you not say that this toy would be enough," Law said as he pulled most of the beads out just to push them back in. A view that would always turn him on to the point where he just wanted to fuck Luffy senseless would be when Luffy's entrance contracted around his cock or other objects, his needy little pucker glistening with lube.

"Fuck Law just, please. I apologize for stating that this stupid toy could make me feel better," he looked back to Law and noticed how Law looked at his entrance so he contracted around the device. "Nothing can ma-make me feel as good as you can. Oh fuck." The words he said were said to push Law's buttons, make him lose control, though he was not lying. Nothing, no one could make him feel like Law made him feel. He had wanted his tone to come across as demanding but all that he could recognize from his own tone was how needy he sounded.

He heard law groan, "Fuck your so hot." He saw the way law bit his lower lip and moaned as he moved his hips back. "Push it out if you want me to fuck you." His body tensed, this was new. Law wanted him to what, to _push_ it out. He would typically never make him do such a thing. But he needed it, wanted it so bad that before he knew it he was pushing out the toy from his ass.

The first three beads had seemed to be a bit of struggle for him, seeing as they were the thickest, but the rest seemed to just come out without much work. Throughout the process he had kept his head hung low, forehead touching the island's surface. He was embarrassed. He didn't like this. He didn't want to see Law, to look at Law looking at him. The squelching noises, the way law groaned in appreciation all made him want to hide. He heard the sound of Law's zipper and the shuffling of clothes which encourage him to finish. He was panting by the time he was close to finishing and he felt like just pulling the rest out with his hand, but he didn't.

The second the toy hit the ground, Law had both of his hands firmly placed on Luffy's hips, pressing the head of his cock to his entrance. Without delay, and without lathering his cock in lube, Law pushed the entirety of his length into Luffy. Not waiting for Luffy to get used to his length, he had already been stretched out after all, he pulled back, leaving just the tip of his cock inside Luffy, and pushed himself completely inside again. The sound of his hips smacking Luffy's ass went unheard by the young adult as he grabbed hold to the edge of the table, fingers turning white from the force, head placed between his forearms as he came with a high pitched moan. His body was tense as his cum shot from his cock and hit the wall of the island table.

Law tightened his grip to a bruising hold on Luffy's hips as he felt Luffy's ass contract around him while Luffy came, he hadn't even touched Luffy and he had already came.

Law stood there, directly behind Luffy, shaft still completely sheathed within Luffy. His mind engrossed with the fact that Luffy had cum without being touched. He smirked as he heard the way Luffy panted, as if he were trying to get his breathing back to a regular rate. With the shock of what Luffy had just done pushed away, Law started a steady, lethargic pace.

Since Luffy had already orgasmed, the sensations that were created from Law's incessant steady thrusting had been that much more prominent. Though a bit uncomfortable, Luffy could already feel the way the heat in his abdomen was intensifying.

The steady, lethargic rhythm was pleasurable to his prostate. His cock hadn't completely gotten flaccid after cumming and with Law still fucking him, he could feel his shaft hardening again.

Law picked up the speed of his movements as he went inside Luffy. He leaned down, his chest meeting with Luffy's covered back. He placed his forehead on the space between Luffy's shoulder blades, pushing inside until he couldn't reach further even if he wanted to.

Luffy's head was still down, he was panting, moaning with every brush against his prostate. "F-fuck Law, more, harder," Law pushed harder into him, smacking his hips to Luffy's ass, he was pushed to stand on the tip of toes, his head shot back, his eyes rolled as far into his eye sockets as they could go.

Law maneuvered his hand around Luffy to grab hold of his cock. He pulled on the shaft and set the rhythm of his hand to match the rhythm of his hips, movements slick from the sperm. Luffy was moaning a mantra of Law's name. His head returning to press his forehead on the hard surface of the island.

Luffy's feet would stretch to move him on his toes every time Law pushed in. "Fuck baby, you're so tight," he grimaced when Luffy contracted around him as he pulled out, wanting to keep him in.

The sensation of Luffy's velvety insides contracting around him only made him want to cum. He could feel his orgasm nearing. His movements turned a bit sloppy as he got closer to his point, he was about to pull out and cum on Luffy's back when Luffy turned his head, "Don't, don't pull out, inside, fill me - oh fuck - fill me up."

Nothing more had to be said, Law pushed himself completely inside Luffy and Luffy stood on his toes as Law came inside him, reaching his own release, not as strong as his first but just as pleasurable. Law made jerky movements as he relieved himself, fucking into Luffy to milk out his orgasm. He was still pulling on Luffy's shaft, working him through his orgasm.

Law let his body fall onto Luffy's as he came down from his high. Their breathing was labored. Law stood and carefully pulled out his flaccid cock. Luffy straightened up and grabbed to the side of the kitchen island when his legs almost gave out. The pain in his ass was becoming more prominent.

He felt Law's essence drip down his thigh and reached his hand down. He scraped up the line of cum that was beginning to go down his thigh and brought his fingers close to his lips. He licked up the substance and sucked his fingers free of cum. Law pulled him close to his body, his covered chest pushed up against Law's glistening chest. "Fuck baby, you're so beautiful," Law leaned down and pushed his lips to Luffy's. He pushed his tongue into Luffy's mouth, not bothering to ask for permission, and pressed his tongue to Luffy's. The organs moved against one another, movements slick because of their saliva and Law's cum.

Law parted from the kiss when air became a necessity that they could no longer ignore and took in Luffy's appearance. He was flushed, his lips were red, his hair was stuck to his forehead and his overall expression looked like that of someone who had been _thoroughly_ satisfied. Law swallowed his own taste along with the taste of Luffy's mouth and gave Luffy's forehead a peck. Luffy pushed himself against Law's chest and rested his body against his lover's. He closed his eyes, breathed in the scent of a sweaty Law and sighed.

Law looked across the room to the clock on the wall, "We need to go shower." Luffy groaned in disapproval but shut himself up when Law picked him up. "We don't have time to cuddle, we're already late to your birthday celebration your brothers insisted on."

Law walked, with Luffy in his arms, up the stairs to their room. Luffy wrapped his arms around Law's neck and bit his neck hard enough to leave a mark, Law groaned in pain, "That's for slapping my ass."

Law dropped Luffy when they got to the bathroom, "Don't you dare act like you didn't enjoy that."

Luffy's face turned a darker shade of red, he turned his eyes to the side, "Whatever." He turned the water on. He peeled his shirt off while the water got warmer then stepped into the shower with Law.

Law pulled Luffy into a tight embrace, "Happy birthday."

Luffy wrapped his arms around Law's neck, "Thank you." He pecked Law's lips and smiled.


End file.
